


Hot Cocoa

by clexheda



Series: The Adventures of Clexa and Millicent [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastplay, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, New Year's Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Winter, adult nursing relationship, finally some really fucking soft smut that you all keep asking for, i did it for my people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexheda/pseuds/clexheda
Summary: It's snowy and cold outside and Clexa warm each other up with more than a mug of hot chocolate. Gratuitously soft sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, I hope this brightens up the end of this shit year for someone.

“Go get it, Mill!” Lexa launched the ball far across the field, strength belying her slim stature. 

Millicent tore off after it, tail wagging as he bounded through mounds of snow. His head disappeared and all they could see were tufts of snow spraying into the air as he dug through it in search of his ball. Finally he surfaced, victorious, and pranced back to where Lexa and Clarke stood huddled together watching him. 

He trotted up and dropped the slobbery, snow encrusted ball right at Lexa’s feet, plopping himself down on his stomach to wait for her to throw it. As soon as it left her fingertips he was off racing through the snow again, Clarke laughing at the way he bobbed through the snow, and Lexa with a small smile tugging at her lips. 

They continued on like this until their toes began to feel numb and Millie’s tongue hung far out of his mouth, his movements sloppy and tired. 

“Let’s go home then,” Lexa said, reaching down to clip the leash back onto Millicent's collar. She clasped Clarke’s hand and they turned to head home, Millie picking up his ball and sauntering along next to them. 

The snow crunched and popped beneath their boots, big thick flakes falling from the sky and sticking in their hair. Icicles hung from roofs and trees and everything was covered in a thick, white, blanket that seemed to fill in their footprints mere minutes after leaving them. 

They walked hand in hand down the middle of street in their quiet neighbourhood, where the snow was at least a little thinner from being plowed earlier. The roads were deserted anyways because no one wanted to drive in this weather unless they had to. It was so quiet and free to walk down the wide street, trees arching over their heads and white encompassing them on all sides. 

“I’m going to paint this,” Clarke said, voice soft with wonder. 

“That would be beautiful.”

Clarke hummed in response, wide eyes taking in every piece of her surroundings. 

Lexa watched her from the corner of her eye, feeling more enamoured by Clarke’s look of wonder than perhaps she was by the snowy scene around them. She gave Clarke's hand a squeeze and leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek as they continued to walk in silence. 

Millicent shook off as they reached the doorway, sending bits of snow and water flying in every direction. They stomped the snow out of their boots as Clarke fumbled with her keys in gloved hands trying to unlock the door. Millie sat and waited, watching Lexa and Clarke peel off snow damp layers of clothes, hanging them all on the hooks by the door. 

Once she was free, Lexa grabbed the towel and scrubbed Millie's fur as dry as she could, taking care to get all the little snowballs out from his toes. 

“Alright, you're all done.”

Millie swept his tongue up the side of her face and bounded off down the hall, where she could hear him pick up his new Christmas bone and flop down in his bed next to the tree. 

She hung up the towel and followed after him, stopping where Clarke stood in the kitchen, grabbing a pot and placing it on the stove. 

“Hot chocolate?” she asked. 

Lexa took a moment to consider, using the time to cross the kitchen and wrap her arms snugly around Clarke's waist from behind. 

“Maybe just a bit,” she said, tucking her head in against Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke nodded pouring some extra milk into the pot and turning on the burner. 

Lexa took the carton and returned it to the fridge, wrapping back around Clarke when she was done. 

“You’d better not end up drinking all of mine then,” Clarke chided. 

“Of course not, Clarke. There are much better things of yours to drink instead,” she responded, lips twitching mischievously. 

“Oh, right,” Clarke blushed, realizing she had totally set herself up for that one. She whisked the heating milk with added vigour, willing the blush back down from her cheeks. 

Lexa broke into a full smirk, and pressed her lips in against Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke yelped, squirming her neck away. “Your cheeks are so cold!” 

“You think so?” Lexa slipped her icy hands under the hem of Clarke’s shirt, wrapping them right around the warm skin of Clarke’s stomach. 

“Lexa!”

Clarke tried to pull away, sucking in her stomach in an attempt to free herself from the freezing assault, but Lexa’s strong grip held her in place. 

“You’re awful,” she said, as her skin finally adjusted to the sharp drop in temperature and she slowly relaxed back into Lexa’s embrace.

Lexa hummed into Clarke’s neck, pressing her lips into the space behind Clarke's ear, and sucking a trail down the smooth, pale, skin. 

A shiver ran all the way down Clarke’s spine, and this time not from the cold. She folded her right arm on top of Lexa’s and tried to keep focused on whisking the milk with her left. 

Lexa pressed her hips in tight against Clarke's, pinning her against the edge of the stove as she continued to rove Clarke's neck with her mouth. She shifted her hands, exploring the smooth skin of Clarke's waist beneath her shirt. 

Clarke forced down a gasp as the icy hand found fresh patches of warm, untouched skin. It was shocking, but now that she was prepared for it, it wasn't an entirely unwelcome sensation. It prickled and burned at the same time, in a way only Lexa could make her feel. She tipped her head to the side, exposing more of her neck and allowing her eyes to slip closed as she enjoyed the sensations of Lexa's warm mouth and cold hands. 

“Oops.” Clarke opened her eyes as she felt the milk begin to bubble around her whisk. She’d entirely neglected stirring it and now not only was it boiling, but it was also burned to the bottom of the pot. “Get off! Look what you did!” She wriggled herself away from Lexa, pulling the pot off the burner and turning off the stove. 

“I'm sure it will be fine,” Lexa said, reaching her arms back around Clarke's waist. 

“Just hang on!” Clarke swatted Lexa’s hands away, keeping her at bay as she fetched a couple mugs from the cupboard, scooping in some cocoa powder, sugar, and a hint of vanilla to each one before stirring in the heated milk. 

She turned around, putting on her best disgruntled scowl and pressed the smaller mug into Lexa's hands to keep them busy. Lexa smirked at Clarke as she turned her and gave her a gentle nudge towards the hallway, making sure Lexa walked in front of her so she could keep an eye on her. 

Lexa led them to the living room, where Millicent barely even looked up from his bone as they entered, too exhausted and preoccupied to care. She paused to plug in the Christmas tree before turning as she stood to face Clarke. With a grin on her face, she plucked the mug from Clarke’s hand, placing it and her own down on the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her in close, pressing their hips together and resting her forehead on Clarke’s. She paused here, lifting her eyes to look into Clarke’s sky blue ones. 

Everything was too close and fuzzy, but when their eyes met they locked and Clarke felt a tingle right to the back of her neck, making her hairs stand on end. Clarke could see each fleck of amber, usually lost in the sea of green, fading out from Lexa’s blown pupils. It felt as though their eyes were looking deep into one another’s soul, getting tied up and lost in each other. She’s not sure how long they stood there, braced against each other, before she finally shifted, tipping her lips to meet Lexa’s in a whisper of a kiss. 

Lexa blinked once pulling her eyes away from the depths of Clarke, before allowing them to fall closed and leaning into the kiss. Her lips were numb and burning at the same time, overwhelmed but desperate for more. 

Clarke read her desperation, or perhaps it was merely her own, she wasn’t really sure to be honest, and deepened the kiss. She drew Lexa’s plump bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it and nibbling just slightly.

A muted moan escaped Lexa’s throat at the gesture, bordering on a whimper. She eagerly reciprocated, pushing her own tongue into Clarke’s mouth where they bobbed and twined. With sure hands she lifted off Clarke’s shirt, quickly followed by her own, barely breaking contact and reconnecting their lips as soon as they were free.

Clarke maneuvered them towards the couch, guiding Lexa with pressure against her hips and hands gripping her arms. She pulled away from the kiss when she felt Lexa’s knees against the couch, pausing to lower her down gently with one hand on her back and the other linking with Lexa’s as it slid away from her waist. She stood over Lexa for a moment, taking in the sight of her laying on the couch before her. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips plump and red, parted slightly as she stared back at Clarke. Muscles rippled through the pale skin of her torso, accented with long faded scars and Clarke couldn’t help reaching out to run her fingers lightly across the curves of her abs, watching goosebumps appear in a trail behind her fingers.

Lexa drew in a shallow gasp, shivering as she watched Clarke rove across her torso. She could feel the heat growing through her whole body, flowing through her chest and twisting below her abdomen. 

Clarke bent to remove the sports bra covering Lexa’s chest, craving to give her breasts the same attention she was to her abs.  She moved to straddle Lexa, removing her own bra as she settled atop Lexa’s hips. 

She trailed her fingers up Lexa’s side, tracing around the curve of her breast, all the way up her neck, and finally cradling Lexa’s cheek against the palm of her hand. Lexa closed her eyes and leaned in against the smooth, warm skin of Clarke’s hand.

Clarke bent down to meet Lexa's lips in a soft kiss, brushing her thumb across her smooth cheek, and snaking her other hand up to wrap around her muscular waist. She kissed slowly from Lexa’s mouth, along the curve of her jaw into the crease of her neck. She could feel Lexa's cheek pressing tighter against her palm and the pulse against her lips quicken.

Lexa tangled one hand in Clarke’s hair, the other reaching around to her back to stroke across silky shoulder blades. She could feel her cheeks growing warm and tension building in her chest as Clarke's warm lips worked down her neck and across her collar bones in slow, roving kisses. Painfully lavish and slow. Frustratingly gentle. 

A muffled groan escaped her throat and she could feel Clarke’s teeth bared against her skin as she smiled at the reaction before resuming her deliberately leisurely journey. 

“Clarke,” she whined, voice pitchy and quiet. 

Clarke merely hummed in response, working her mouth slowly down the center of Lexa’s chest before rounding the curve of her breast. Her fingers gripped against Lexa's waist as she flicked her tongue over the waiting nipple, feeling it pebble up at the contact. 

Lexa’s breath caught, high in her throat, and her hips rocked up against Clarke as she finally drew Lexa's nipple into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the nub, sucking gently, her hand leaving Lexa's waist to take the other nipple and roll it between her fingers. Lexa squirmed as Clarke massaged and suckled, grinding her body firmly against Clarke. 

Clarke could feel her own nipples stiffening just from the contact of Lexa’s abs rubbing against sensitive breasts. The feeling of Lexa rocking beneath her combining with the gentle moans and the catches in Lexa's breath make her feel warm and dizzy. Wetness began to pool between her legs and her breasts ached and tingled. Droplets of milk began to collect on her nipples, quickly swiped away by the rhythmic arching of Lexa’s body against her. 

Lexa lifted her head, feeling the drops cooling against her sensitive skin as the air hit them. 

“Clarke, let me-”

“Not now,” Clarke cutsin, silencing her by releasing the nipple that was in her mouth and trailing her lips agonizingly slow down Lexa’s chest to her stomach. 

Still thumbing over Lexa’s nipple, she sucked off the milk that was smeared across the marked almond skin of her abs. She found it a little strange to taste herself mingled with the familiar taste of Lexa’s skin. An unfamiliar sweetness, mingling with the regular mildly floral taste. Odd, but not bad, and the way Lexa’s chin dropped open as she sucked in a shallow breath watching Clarke definitely made it welcome. 

She dropped her eyes back to the dappled skin of Lexa’s stomach. She nibbled across strong abs, feeling the muscles tense and ripple beneath her lips. Lexa's hands were both in her hair now, gripping firmly but not quite pulling, clearly beginning to forget the strength of her fingers. 

“Please, Clarke,” she pleaded through gasps as Clarke’s lips drew ever closer to the waist of her jeans. Her body was twitching now, writhing against the steady grip Clarke’s hands had established around her hips.

Clarke pressed a few more kisses into the sensitive skin, running her tongue just above Lexa’s waistband and revelling at the shiver that coursed through Lexa beneath her. She finally conceded, popping the button with practiced fingers and moving to slide the tight jeans off Lexa’s long legs. Her fingertips trailed the edge of the newly exposed undergarment, dark blue boy shorts with a subtle lace trim, soaked several shades darker between her legs. 

Clarke smiled to herself, bending to press kisses over the smooth fabric. She could feel the tight curls of dark hair beneath the thin covering, and the scent of Lexa’s arousal filled her nose, causing a new gush of fluid between her own legs. She slipped the garment down, burrowing her nose into the dense curls. 

Lexa's hands were back gripping in Clarke’s hair as the heat of her breath moved over the sensitive nub of her clit. Clarke moaned when she finally took the sensitive bud into her mouth, tasting the salty, sweet arousal and feeling it pulse beneath her lips. 

Lexa was so close already, Clarke wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to draw this out for. Hands wrapped around Lexa’s hips, she moved away from her clit, using her tongue to instead explore every crease and fold, sucking on slippery, darkened, lips. She licked over Lexa’s centre before teasing her tongue into her entrance, enjoying the almost metallic taste as Lexa’s hips thrust against her, begging for more. 

The hands in her hair grew insistent, gripping and pushing at Clarke. Lexa’s moans were beginning to come more as whines, her whole body writhing and jerking at being held on the edge. 

Clarke relented, sliding two fingers easily into Lexa’s ready opening, curling them against the front wall as she thrust them in. She finally took Lexa’s throbbing bud back between her lips, pulling it in as deeply as she could, wanting to feel Lexa’s sex filling her mouth as she fell apart.

It didn't take long. Moments later pitchy moans escaped Lexa’s throat as her walls began to flutter and pulse around Clarke’s fingers, her hips rocking increasingly frantic against Clarke. She finally came with a shuddering moan, her entire body stiffening as her walls clasped around Clarke and her breath came in strangled gasps as she rode Clarke’s fingers. 

Her hips eventually fell, sinking back into the couch, her body going limp and the fingers in Clarke’s hair loosening. Her chest heaved with shaky breaths, sucking in the air she hadn't been getting enough of. 

Keeping her fingers inside Lexa, Clarke pressed a soft kiss to Lexa’s clit, and another couple on her way up through thick pubic hair, Lexa twitching at the renewed contact. Clarke settled herself up alongside Lexa, her arm pressing between their bodies. She used her free hand to brush Lexa’s wild curls away from her face, admiring flushed cheeks and the flutter of eyelids. 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s breathing slowly began to even while she carded her fingers through Lexa’s hair. The flush remained in her cheeks, however, and when her eyelids eventually fluttered open Clarke felt her heart stop as their eyes locked. 

She didn't even have a chance to collect herself because Lexa’s mouth immediately crashed into her own in a desperate kiss. Tongues twisting together, Lexa rocked her hips slightly into Clarke’s hand as her own slipped between them, fumbling with the button on Clarke's pants. 

Clarke let out a low moan as the button finally released and Lexa’s hand slipped in across her waiting centre. Lexa rocked against Clarke’s hand as her slender fingers worked against Clarke’s throbbing clit. Clarke ground back against her, their mouths both falling away from the kiss to breathe into one another. 

Clarke felt her arousal building, tension coiling through her stomach as Lexa fucked herself against Clarke’s fingers. Coupled with the way Lexa's fingers worked against her exactly where she needed them, she was being quickly driven to the edge. 

Her orgasm coursed through her like a wave, shuddering through her entire body as a deep moan growled from her throat.  Her centre gushed and a trickle of milk flowed from each of her breasts with the fluttering contractions of her orgasm. Lexa followed soon after, clamping again around Clarke’s fingers as she rode it out. 

Both of them sticky and panting, they collapsed against each other, bodies blissful and spent. They rested together like this for a while, Clarke with her fingers still in Lexa, and Lexa cupping around Clarke’s sex. Their foreheads fell together and breath tickled across each other's cheeks as their lungs worked to recover. 

Eventually Clarke slid herself out of Lexa, and Lexa removed her hand as well, only to immediately wrap them lightly around one another's waists. Their breath slowed and their eyelids began to grow heavy as they lay cradled together. 

“Our hot chocolate’s gone cold, no thanks to you,” Clarke commented, words slurring slightly through her smirk as she fended off sleep. 

“Mine’s not,” Lexa murmured as she licked up the trail of milk and settled in to suckle at Clarke’s breast, arms wrapping tighter around her.

Clarke scoffed and allowed herself to drift off to the warm embrace of Lexa’s mouth against her. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
